Love me / Lieb mich
by Valo
Summary: Well, I am just starting. At the moment it should be G-rated, but it will get hotter later, i think. Unfinished


Disclaimer: i don't own jareth (and his pants ^-^) , nor sarah or some other   
laby-charakters.  
  
........ Kapitel 1 . Chapter 1 ..........   
  
Oh, wie schön er war, und wie anmutig er sich bewegte... diese Arme, die  
sie umschlossen, die sie hüteten, und sie niemals wieder den Gefahren   
ihrer Welt ausliefern würden. Oh, und diese Lippen... wie sanft sie aussahen.  
Vielleicht würde er sie nun küssen. Wen sie sich nun zu ihm beugen würde, dann...  
  
BEEEEEEEEPPPPPP  
  
"OH NEIN!", rief Sarah wütend, als der Radiowecker das grauenvolle Geräusch von  
sich gab.Es war Sonntag, und sie hatte mal wieder vergessen, dass dumme Ding   
auszustellen.   
Sarah hatte sich das Tagträumen abgewöhnt. Sie hatte es tun müßen, sonst wäre sie   
in der Schule noch hängen geblieben. Während die anderen Schüler dem Lehrer   
(wenigstens ansatzweise) aufmerksam zugehört hatten, skizierte Sarah Jareth's Augen,  
von denen sie so fasziniert war, oder zeichnete zwischen den Kästchen ihres Mathehefts  
ein Labyrinth hindurch. Erst die Zwischenzeugnissnoten hatten sie wieder auf den Boden der   
Tatsachen zurückgeholt.  
Nun blieben ihr nurnoch die Gedanken, die sich in der Nacht zu Jareth schlichen   
übrig, um den Alltag zu vergessen. Sarah reichten diese Gedanken nicht wirklich,  
aber sie waren besser als nichts.  
Gähnend stand sie auf und begann sich zu waschen und anzuziehen. Sarah blickte   
in den Spiegel. Sie hatte sich kaum verändert. Nur ihr Körper war etwas weiblicher   
geworden, durch ihr Gesicht zeigte immernoch die sanfte, liebevolle Verspieltheit.  
Oft hatte Sarah sich vorgestellt, wie einfach es sein würde, wenn sie sich selbst weg-  
wünschen würde. Aber das wäre zu einfach gewesen, als das es richtig laufen könnte.  
Sie stand vor dem Spiegel und putzte sich die Zähne. Sie kämmte sich, benutze ihren  
Puder, ein wenig duftendes Parfüme, und war auch schon fertig, als sie sich schließlich   
angezogen hatte.  
Auf Schminke legte sie nicht viel wert. Für sie war übermäßig viel Schminke im Gesicht   
nur unangenehm und sie hatte es stetz als albern empfunden, welche zu benutzen.  
Es war ja doch nur ein Mittel, um Männer aufzureißen, und darauf hatte sie seid jener  
Nacht, in der sie ihren Bruder retten mußte, keine Lust mehr. Schon als sie Jareth das  
erste Mal sah, wußte sie tief in sich, dass ihr Leben niewieder so sein könnte wie vorher.  
Nie wieder würde sie sich verlieben können, niewieder würde sie einen Mann atraktiv finden  
können, ohne nicht gleich damit zu beginnen, ihn mit Jareth zu vergleichen.  
Das war gewiss nicht Jareth's Schuld, und das wußte Sarah. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte  
sie begriffen, dass Jareth recht gehabt hatte. damals hatte er getan was sie wollte,  
er war großzügig gewesen. Und Sarah hatte ihm nichts zurückgegeben. Noch nicht einmal  
ein Danke. Sie hatte ihm nie gesagt, wie wundervoll es war, im Labyrinth zu lernen.  
Zu lernen, erst ein paar Mal um die Ecke zu denken, und nicht gleich aufzugeben. Sie hatte   
gelernt, mit Freunden zusammen zu arbeiten, wenn es erforderlich war. Und für all das   
hatte sie ihm nie gedankt.  
Seufzend ging sie zum Frühstückstisch und ließ sich von ihrem Vater mit einer sanften  
Umarmung begrüßen. Auch Karen wünschte sie einen guten morgen, und Toby küsste sie   
liebevoll auf die Stirn. Sie würde heute im Park spazieren gehen... vielleicht würde sie   
vorher noch etwas anderes unternehmen, doch den Abend hielt sie sich für einen ruhigen  
Spaziergang frei, den sie völlig allein genießen wollte. Wenn es einen Ort gab, den Jareth  
anlocken würde, dann mußte es dieser sein. Sie wollte mit ihm reden. Sie mußte.  
  
--------------  
  
Hungrig verschlang Sarah das Essen ihrer Stiefmutter. Früher hatte sie ihrer Stiefmutter  
vorgeworfen sie vergiften zu wollen, wenn sie nachdem Essen unwohle Gefühle im Bauch hatte,   
und hatte dies todernst gemeint. Doch heute wußte sie, dass es an ihrem Vorhaben lag.  
Sarah hatte sich selbst klarmachen wollen, nicht zu viel zu erwarten.  
Vielleicht würde er ja garnicht kommen. Aber ihr Herz wünschte sich, dass der Mann ihrer  
Träume sie nicht so einfach abwieß. Und das würde er nicht, ganz sicher nicht...  
  
Langsam ging Sarah durch die kleine Straße in der Nähe des Parks. Sie trug das lange   
weiße Kleid, dass sie immer zum Spielen getragen hatte. Sie war erstaunt gewesen,   
dass es noch gepasst hatte. Aber in den letzten 4 Jahren war sie auch nicht mehr großartig  
gewachsen. Sie hatte ihr Haar hochgestecht und ein weißes Blumenkränzchen in ihr Haar ge-   
knotet. Sie hatte sich wirklich kaum verändert. Sie war immer noch die verträumte Sarah   
Williams, die ständig in ihrem alten Halloween-Feen-Kostüm durch die Gegend rannte und eine   
Eule verfolgte. Die Leute hatten es als selbstverständlich hingenommen, dass Sarah so war.  
Sarah hatte den Park erreicht. Sie ging über die kleine Brücke über dem Bach und traute  
ihren Augen nicht. Dort auf dem Stein, auf dem sie immer gesessen hatte, wenn sie nicht  
gerade in Aufruhe umhergesprangen war, saß eine große, weiße, ellegannte Nachteule.  
Sarah wußte das es Jareth war. Sarah ging langsam zu dem Stein. Die Eule blieb sitzen.  
Sie setzt sich, fast ein wenig aufgeregt, auf den Stein, und die Eule flog nicht wie   
erwartet fort, sondern starrte Sarah an.  
"Jareth?", fragte Sarah sanft und leise. Die Eule hüpfte von dem Stein herunter, und ein  
greller Blitz erhellte den Park und Sarah hielt sich die Arme schützend vors Gesicht.  
Schnell gab sie sich selbst die Sicht wieder frei und blickte geradeaus.  
  
"Hallo Sarah. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Du hast also ein bisschen an mich  
gedacht?"  
  
..  
  
Sarah traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, sie könne sich noch menthal   
etwas auf ihre Begegnung vorbereiten. Jareth schaute sie belustigt an.  
"Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, meine Kleine?", fragte er. Er ging lächelnd um sie herum,  
immer wieder streifte er ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken mit seinem Umhang. Sie war für  
ihn immernoch so schön wie vorher.   
Schließlich stand er genau vor ihr. Sarah betrachtete ihn. Sein Haar stand immernoch in  
dieser wilden Art von seinem Kopf ab, und war immernoch wunderschön gold-blond. Er trug wie   
immer die engen Hosen, über die Sarah im Nachhinein doch immer noch heimlich geschmunzelt   
hatte. Ihre Freundinnen hätten ihn einfach als schwul abgetan, denn seine weiblichen   
Gesichtszüge waren nicht zu übersehen, und auch langes Haar war ja hier nicht als normal   
angesehen. Das waren alles Sachen gewesen, die Sarah jedoch an Jareth so aufregend gefunden  
hatte. Jareth war nicht gealtert. Er sah immer noch frisch aus, sie schätzte ihm vom  
Aussehen her ungefähr auf 35.  
Jareth lächelte. "Willst du denn nicht mehr mit mir reden, meine Kleine?, sagte er.  
Sarah mochte es nicht, die ganze Zeit wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt zu werden, und  
mit "Kleine" angesprochen zu werden. Nun bemerkte Sarah, dass sie die ganze Zeit seinen  
schlanken Körper betrachtet hatte.  
"Oh.. entschuldigung.. i-i-ich.. ohh...", Sarah erötete. Nun war es endlich soweit, sie  
konnte mit ihm reden. Und was tat sie? Sie starrte ihn an. Doch jareth hatte mehr vor, als  
sie zu fragen, warum sie nicht tat. Vorsichtig ging er näher an sie heran und lächelte sie  
liebevoll an. "Ich habe dich vermisst...", sagte er schlicht und einfach.  
Es war fast ein flüstern, denn er stand nur wenige Zentimeter von ihr entfernt. sarah hatte  
für einen kurzen Moment gedacht, sie hätte seine Zunge an ihrem Ohr spühren können.  



End file.
